A Very Confusing Holiday
by Sivol
Summary: Draco gets kidnapped by the Weasley Twins, but nothing goes as expected. The Final Battle starts prematurely, and Draco learns more about himself. *Extremely bad title is extremely bad* Warnings inside.


**Warnings: ** Slash/Trio – Fred/Draco/George; Twincest;

**A/N: **A Christmas special for TheSlyKnave that's not so overwhelmingly 'Christmas Joy' that it makes you want to puke, but still has a bit of the Christmas Spirit to it. :D Enjoy~

**(¯'·.FW/DM/GW.·'¯)**

Fred and George looked at their prey with mischievous glints in their eyes. They were currently staking out said prey in order to gauge the most proper time of day in which to snatch him. Speaking with a silent communication, a language apparently created by them similar to sign language but not quite, Fred 'walked' his right hand up his left arm, then made a crossing motion with his arms. George nodded, and slipped into the shadows and behind an obtrusion in the wall.

They watched as their blond prey walked through Hogwarts halls with a scowl on his face and one of his hands fisted by his side. His two 'sidekicks' followed closely behind arguing about snack foods. Poor Draco couldn't take it anymore! He turned on his heel and glared at them. "Would you two idiots shut up?" He demanded. "I'm trying to think here!"

Crabbe looked at Draco as if the slightly younger male had struck him across the face. "About what?"

"About Parkinson!" Malfoy yelled. The Weasleys cast curious glanced to one another. "That tarty bint hasn't left me alone since the start of term, and I'm getting increasingly tired of her bothering me!"

"She just likes you boss." Goyle said slowly.

Draco was beginning to wonder if Goyle was half mountain troll... "No, really?" He asked sarcastically. "I wasn't aware."

"Oh it's true, she wants to marry you." Crabbe supplied.

"I KNOW that you moron!" Draco snapped. "Why do you think I want to get away from her to begin with?"

Goyle looked confused. "But you said-"

"Just go back to the common-room." Draco said, putting his hand to his forehead and watching as the two walked off doing as they were told. "Really, it's no wonder people think Slytherins are stupid with those two around. How did they even _get _into this house?" He muttered to himself.

Fred and George grinned, sneaking behind Draco as he roamed the castle. If they could just follow him until he found his way to a secluded spot, they could attack and their prey would fall! Little did the blond twerp know, but he was actually the perfect subject to test one of their new products on, one of their Christmas themed pranks.

Now bear in mind that these two were sneaking around the castle because they didn't attend Hogwarts anymore, they were 'full -fledged adults' running their own store... With Draco being younger than them, it made it a bit hard for them to catch him to bring him in for testing... not that they'd done it before, this was the first time. Well, at least Draco was 17, that meant that it was perfectly legal for them to test their products on him without any parental permission... not that they'd ask for such to begin with.

Now normally the Weasley twins wouldn't go through so much hassle just for one measly test subject, especially since they could easily pay some bum down at the local pub to do it for them. Draco was a special case. They still 'owed' the Malfoy prat for a prank he set on them their last year at Hogwarts.

"Ahem..." A voice cleared its throat from behind him. "Messrs Weasley, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked.

Fred and George tensed knowing they were caught. Fred was the first to answer her. "We've come to check on Ginny."

"For mother... you know how she worries." George finished, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Really?" The woman asked with a look that said she believed them about as much as she believed that the Avada Kedavra was a toy for children. "The real reason boys."

"Oh alright, you caught us." George said, looking ashamed. Fred didn't know what his brother was doing, but he hoped it was good. "We were delivering a few pranks to someone."

"You know that your pranks are not allowed on school grounds!" Minerva said with a stern glare.

"That's why we were sneaking around." Fred supplied, going with what his brother had said.

"And who, might I ask, is the recipient?"

"Can't tell you that Ma'am." George said.

"It'd be a breach of customer confidentiality." Fred added.

"Not to mention he'd simply ring our necks if you knew _he _of all people was ordering pranks from _us_." George went on. "I mean really, someone as reputably intolerant as he is ordering from our secret back room, if word were to get out about that, he'd kill us."

Fred's eyes widened and a slight smirk spread on his face as he realized who George was trying to pin this on. "Not to mention someone _his _age ordering pranks from a couple of 'youngsters'... It simply wouldn't do for people to know."

"Oh no!" George stated, pointing his finger towards the figure at the other end of the hallway that was fast approaching. "If he sees us talking to you, he'll think we've told you and he'll AK us for sure!"

"Gotta run! Nice seeing you again Professor!" Fred called as they vamoosed from the area.

Minerva shook her head and turned around to see Professor Snape angrily stalking the hallways, billowing and basking in the glory of the darkness provided by the upper levels of the dungeons. Professor Snape? He was the one ordering pranks? She looked at the man skeptically... It couldn't be... She would watch him though, just to be sure.

"That was a close one!" Fred said, gasping for breath as he leaned against a rock outside of Hogwarts near the lake.

"You're telling me!" George agreed, clutching his knees and panting. "I can't believe the timing he had."

"I know right? It was perfect!" Fred glanced around and saw their initial prey coming their way. He pulled George behind the rock, and when the self-proclaimed more intelligent of the two started to protest, he drew his attention to the blond boy. "He's coming his way." Fred whispered, peeking his head out from the rock.

George pulled Fred back behind the rock and readied his wand, nudging Fred to do the same.

Draco sat down leaning against the entirely too large rock and sighed. It had been a long day. _If only something exciting would happen..._ He thought to himself. The very next thing he knew, he suddenly felt so fatigued that he didn't think he could make it back to the castle. He lay his head back on the rock and fell asleep, not hearing the snickers behind him.

-x-

Draco woke up, wearily rubbing his eyes. He had an unfamiliar weight on his neck, but before he could worry about that, he needed to figure out where he was. The last thing he remembered was walking to the lake. Had someone kidnapped him? Was it Father making good on his promise to have the boy enrolled within the Dark Lord's ranks? He had said it was going to be a present for him, and Christmas was very close...

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and groaned as the room came into focus. Wherever this was, the carpenter had been shoddy, they should demand a refund. "Oh looksie, it seems our little test subject is awake." A voice called.

Dread filled Draco's body. He knew that voice! It was one of the Weasley twins; whichever one it was... Oh god, had _they _kidnapped him? "I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"With pleasure." An identical voice called from his other side. "Remember that prank you pulled on us two years ago? The one right before we left?"

Draco nodded.

"Well, we decided it was time for payback." The other one said with something unsettling in his voice. "You get to test out our newest products."

Draco's hand went to his neck where he felt a collar, a freaking _dog_ collar. His face turned angry. "What kind of-"

"Ah ah ah." One of the twins said, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the collar. "That's not the product, that's just something to keep you still while we test the products." He pulled out a small box from the shelf behind him and held up a pink and blue candy. "Now, you may feel a little pain at first, but don't worry it'll go away until the effects wear off."

"If you honestly expect me to eat that without knowing-" Draco started, but was cut off by the candy being shoved into his mouth. Whichever twin it was held his mouth closed and rubbed his throat while the other twin pinched Draco's nose in an effort to make the teen swallow.

Success! He swallowed. Fred and George stepped back and watched with malicious glee as the prat transformed before their very eyes.

Draco shivered and groaned from the sensation. He felt heavier for some reason... had they given him a weight gaining thing? "What did-" He started but cut himself off when he heard his voice. His hands clasped over his mouth, hitting two big squishy things along the way. His eyes widened and he glanced down... he had boobs... his voice was high... "I'm a girl!" He squeaked.

"Not entirely." One of the twins said.

"Still haven't worked out the kinks down below." The other informed him.

Draco eeped and his hand immediately went to feel... oh god they were right, he still had a-... well.. he was still a 'he', just with curves and boobs now. "How long does this last?" He demanded.

"Five hours." One of the twins said with a wink.

"WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" He yelled and the girliest voice he had ever heard come out of his mouth.

A small ringing drew their attention. "Oh goody! Look George, someone's here!" Fred (apparently) said.

"I see... we can test that collar out now."

Draco glared at them. The collar? "But you said-"

"We lied." They both responded, the one now realized as Fred said, pointing his wand at the collar with a grin. "You can't leave the store until we take it off." He informed the young man as the chain on the collar disappeared.

"Yeah? Watch me!" Draco huffed, going to the front door. When he couldn't actually cross the threshold outside, he heard snickering coming from the counter. He tried again and again, failing to make it out, even failing to take off the collar to begin with. "I feel like a dog." He said with a scowl.

"Good." One of the twins, presumably George, said in a whisper, coming up behind him. "Because you're going to be our bitch for the weekend."

Draco's eyes widened both in surprise and anger. "How dare you! This weekend starts the Christmas holidays, and I shall not be bound to this place simply because you're bored and- Did you just call me a bitch? DID YOU JUST CALL ME-"

George shoved a small cup to Draco's mouth, making him down the potion inside. When he took the cup away, Draco started to resume complaining, but his words came out backwards. He glanced back to Fred who was pointing a lady to the non-prank candy. "Product #267 works perfectly. No negative side effects when mixed with product #183."

"Much appreciated brother dearest." Fred called back, writing down the information in a little note pad.

"Woh erad uoy? I ma gniog ot xeh uoy otni noivilbo!" Draco shouted.

"What was that? Afraid I don't speak Chinese." George said with a snicker.

"Should we check the elasticity of product #183?" Fred questioned.

"Nah, I think it'd just scare him, and we need him to not be afraid of us if we're going to test the other thing on him."

"Which other thing were you thinking?"

"Oh, just product #292." George said with a nearly malicious grin.

Fred's eyes widened. "292? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but not until Sunday. By then all of the side effects of product #183 should have wore off."

They nodded to one another leaving poor Draco confused and lost, wondering if that prank he pulled on them was really worth all of this... Well... yeah, it was.

See, right before the twins had left Hogwarts, Draco had infiltrated their underground Hogwarts store where they traded items for Bertie Botts beans. Not only had he infiltrated it, but he also set off several dung-bombs, a few webby poppers, and even convinced a ghost that used to reside near the greenhouses to haunt that particular area. How he managed that was anybody's guess.

The combination of the smells, the wails, and the spiderwebs strewn all over the place made their store inhabitable and caused them to lose a good portion of their merchandise. Draco's reasoning for destroying them like that? Because they were Weasleys...

Draco looked down at his body and sighed... only 5 hours of this then, eh? He could deal with that. After he got back into his male body, he'd take on the weaker twin and pummel them.

"Hey, Draco!" One of the twins called, garnering the blond's attention. "That word muddling juice should have wore off by now. Make yourself useful, either help the customers or put on a dress, stand in the corner, and look pretty. Kay?"

Draco's face went red and he glared at the bastard. If they thought this was going to make things even, they were sorely mistaken. A Malfoy would not be publicly humiliated and let the ones responsible get away with it. He growled lightly, his left eye twitching, and went up to a woman to looked to be confused about one of the products. "Welcome to the _Weasleys _Wizarding Wheezes... how can I... _help_ you?" He asked. He would be damned if he'd wear a dress.

-x-

Fred had peeked in to the living room of their flat above the shop to peer at the sleeping form of the snotty aristocrat. The gender swapping candy had wore off a few hours ago. He was still wearing the collar that prevented him from leaving this confounded property, but at least they didn't expect him to sleep on the floor. Small favors.

"What are you doing?" George asked, slipping up behind Fred.

"Watching him sleep." Fred answered as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "He's not half bad looking when his face isn't all scrunched up in anger or snootyness."

George peered around his brother, resting his chin on Fred's shoulder. "Yeah I suppose." He looked thoughtful. "What are we going to feed him?"

Fred's eyes widened. They hadn't done any shopping at all for themselves, much less for a guest... or prisoner if you wanted to get technical. "Maybe we can make something from the shop?"

George made a face. "I like candy as much as the next bloke, but I don't want to eat it for breakfast. You'll just have to go shopping tomorrow morning before he wakes up."

"Why me?" Fred asked with a frown.

"Because I have to do the cleaning tomorrow. It's my weekend, remember?" George said, rapping his fist lightly against Fred's head.

"Oh right." Fred nodded, then turned around to go back to their room. If Draco had found it odd that at this age they still shared a room, then he didn't say anything. "Should we put up a silencing charm?"

George pondered this for a moment, then nodded with a sudden pinch to Fred's bum which caused the man to eep. "Yeah, we don't wanna scar him for life if he wakes up or something."

-x-

"You want me to do what?" Draco asked as he was finishing up his breakfast. For some reason the twins had cooked Spaghetti first thing in the morning and called it breakfast... he had let them know exactly how wrong that was, but still wound up grabbing a plate.

"To help put up the Christmas lights." George repeated. "Really, it's not that hard."

"And what will you two be doing?" Draco asked haughtily.

"He'll be cleaning." Fred said, pointing towards George.

"He'll be helping you." George said, mimicking Fred's motion.

Draco sighed and was eventually coaxed into doing the decoration for the inside on the provision that they would take the collar off while he was doing it. Of course, the very first thing Draco did was try and escape, which he found out the hard way that they had planned for such an occurrence and spelled all of the exits to zap anyone but them who touched them.

With a heavy heart, worrying that he would be their playtoy for the rest of his life, and what father would say if he knew he had allowed himself to be kidnapped by these red-headed menaces, Draco started stringing up the Christmas lights on the shelves while George swept the floors.

_Those ungrateful cretins... Don't they realize that if Father didn't want them here, he could easily put them out of business? All it takes is a few carefully planted words. _Draco thought to himself. He was under the delusion that Lucius basically controlled Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and could destroy any business he wanted, and what a delusion that was.

Lucius had taken care to only show his son the positive light in which he was shown in the papers, ordering the house-elves to destroy any papers that came in which held a negative viewpoint of him. This led to Draco fully believing that the man had much more power in the political wizarding world than he really did.

Draco glanced around the shop, what he had started referring to as 'his cage', and scrunched his nose. Really, the twins could do a much better job at color coordination than this, it looked like a clown had thrown up in here or something. "Why'd you stop?" George asked, looking at the young man who was simply standing there, holding a string of lights in his hands.

"Because your décor is severely distr-." Draco cut himself off. "Uh, nevermind, nothing." He said, going back to stringing the lights. _Stupid stupid stupid! _He berated himself.

Alongside keeping himself in a positive light, Lucius had also raised Draco with the notion that stereotypically 'gay' things were not something a Malfoy was to take part in, even if they happened to be gay. As a Malfoy, Draco was expected to marry a powerful witch, have at least one male heir, and carry on the name. When Draco had turned 16, Lucius had pulled him aside and gave him a serious talk. It was little more than a 'how-to' guide on taking male lovers once he had married a nice witch. It was no secret within the immediate family that our young Draco was gay, but it was considered a dastardly secret that nobody out of said family should ever catch wind of.

Mind you, Draco was not interested in interior design because he was gay, nor was he gay because he was interested in interior design. Those were simply separate facets of himself. Of course, Lucius – being the idiot he was – had told Draco that they went hand in hand and taught Draco to keep that a secret as well. For some reason, it hadn't crossed Lucius' mind that a perfectly straight man might also be interested in interior design, as he had never had a talk with one Fillius Flitwick about the short man's personal hobbies.

_I can't let the Malfoy image be ruined by my big mouth, even if I am kidnapped. _Draco told himself. _I suppose I should be glad Father wasn't here to hear that slip up..._

George raised an eyebrow towards the blond, wondering if the fact that they had kidnapped him had been taking it a bit too far... The look on Draco's face right now seemed to suggest it as the blond looked like he might cry if pushed to it. Yes, Draco's prank was hell to deal with, and in the long run wound up costing the twins quite a lot of money, but the Weasley Twins were morally good people... most of the time.

George slipped out of the shop and pulled Fred to the side. "I think we should let Draco go sooner than we initially planned."

"What? Why?" Fred asked, looking at his brother as if he didn't recognize him.

"Look at him." George said, pointing through the window at Draco.

Fred watched as Draco's face switched from anger to sadness to resignation, and back to anger again. It seemed as if he were having mood swings. "Fine... We'll let him go tomorrow night." Fred agreed.

"Thank you." George said, leaning in and giving Fred a peck on the lips.

Of course, as we all know, public displays of affection often get noticed by someone, and since there was nobody out on the street at this time, that task fell to Draco. The blond had glanced out of the window to see what was taking George so long, he was going to demand a glass of pumpkin juice. That was when he saw the kiss.

His eyes widened and his cheeks tinged. _Are they gay? Oh Merlin, are they doing things like _that _when they're brothers? _He quickly shot his gaze downward and focused on stringing the lights. _Don't be foolish Malfoy, it was simply an innocent kiss. Some families do that, share a peck on the lips, it's nothing to jump to conclusions about. But if they were... _His cheeks went into a full flush while images of the twins doing a bit more than kissing flashed through his mind. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, this concept turned him on.

The front door jingled as George made his way back inside. Draco tried feverishly to keep his eyes downcast, all the while going back and forth between 'it was innocent affection' and 'oh my god they're screwing'. George cleared his throat and Draco snapped his head up. "You'll be happy to know you can leave tomorrow night."

"Yes. Okay." Draco said quickly, getting back to the task at hand.

George was confused. He had thought that Draco would be elated to hear such news, not brush it off to the side. Whatever was going on in his head must have been one hell of a distraction. "Draco?"

He glanced up again at his name being called. "Ye-" For some reason his mind had decided to choose that precise moment to think of Fred and George together in a physically impossible position. "I have to go!" He ran up the stairs to the side and back into the twins' flat.

Fred had just walked in to see Draco running off. "What did you say to him?"

George shrugged. "I told him he was leaving tomorrow night."

Fred simply shook his head. "Well I got lazy and decided to just spell the rest of the decorations up. No sense in wasting all of that time and energy doing something the muggle way when a little leviosa can do the trick."

"Yeah, I was gonna tell him he could use his wand, but he ran off before I had the chance." George said, clearly trying to figure out what he had said to set the young man off.

"I guess I'll finish the inside then." Fred offered.

"Maybe we shouldn't use #299 on him." George mused. "If he's this jittery already, who knows what'll happen after that one. I'm gonna go check on him." He went up the stairs and went to open the door, but frowned. "FRED! HE'S LOCKED US OUT OF OUR FLAT!" He called.

Fred rolled his eyes and trudged up the stairs. Sometimes it was irritating that one brother was great with charms and the other brilliant with potions, because things like this always happened where one would need the other for something. And people wondered why they stuck together all of the time. "Alohamora."

"Thanks." George said, turning the knob and going inside.

Draco was in the bathroom. There's no way to put it to sound better, he was simply hiding. It was partially because of the thought of them together made him unable to face them without thinking more things along those same lines, and partly because he'd gotten an erection while thinking of these things... "What the hell am I going to do?" He muttered.

George paused with his hand over the bathroom door when he heard Draco. He crouched down and put his ear close.

"For fuck's sake, it's bad enough that I'm gay, if father finds out someone like those bloody redheads can do this to me, I'll be disowned... I don't have anywhere to go! Why am I so stupid?" Draco went on in the same vein for several minutes, muttering to what he thought was himself. "He's going to find out, he always does..."

Just as George was about to get up and go in there to talk with Draco, he heard the mirror doing just that. "What are you going on about blondie?" He shook his head and went back down to the shop, deciding to let the mirror do what it did best.

Draco glanced up at the mirror... he had always hated talking mirrors, they were crafted to insult you it seemed. "I'm gay." He told it, preparing for a barrage of insults like he got at home from his.

"So?" The mirror replied.

"What do you mean 'so'?" Draco asked, more than confused.

"I mean, so what, who cares. If you think it's a big deal you're a bigger airhead than I thought." The mirror told him. The crafted face on the edge rolled its eyes.

"It is a big deal! It's scandalous for a Malfoy to-"

"Who cares what you are?"

"But the twins- I'm a Malfoy and we don't associate with the Weasleys, much less think they're hot!" Draco cried.

"If you don't associate with them, why are you in _their _bathroom?" The mirror asked.

"They kidnapped me..." Draco admitted.

"You don't act very kidnapped to me." The mirror said skeptically.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you come in here and complain about being disowned and gay and all that crap, waking me up I might add, and you worry about having nowhere to go. The furthest thing from your mind was the fact that you're here, and a kidnapped person normally only thinks of escape."

The blasted mirror was annoyingly right. "Oh please, I've been kidnapped before in a situation far worse than this, father will send someone to get me, I don't have to worry about that." Draco replied.

"Besides," Draco continued. "I have much more pressing issues to worry about... Why the hell am I talking to you? You're a mirror, you can't do anything about my father!"

"For someone who relies on your father to come and save you, you sure do fear him." The mirror said.

"Shut up..." Draco said halfheartedly, sinking on to the toilet.

"No, you've made me curious, I want to know now." The mirror said. "Why do you fear the one who is supposed to save you?"

"Shut up!" Draco shouted. "I don't... I don't fear him."

"Pfff!" The damn mirror sounded like it hadn't ever heard something so funny. "Yeah right, you don't fear him as much as I don't show peoples' reflections."

"Yeah well, you'd be afraid too if your father signed you up for the Dark Lord's ranks when you want anything but!" Draco said angrily.

"The Dark Lord?" The mirror asked, genuinely unsure of who the teen was referring to.

"V... Vo... you-know-who." Draco tried.

"Oh, you mean, Voldem-"

"Shut up! Yes I mean him." Draco said, burying his head into his knees.

"Well then, run away." The mirror suggested.

"I have nowhere to go." Draco replied.

-x-

Draco finally worked up the courage to face the twins. After his talk with the mirror, his arousal had completely faded, and the shock of the possibility that they were doing something so deliciously taboo had washed away.

He walked out into the living room portion of the flat and saw the twins throwing weird metal things at something on the far wall. "One of you said something earlier, it was George I think, and I don't know what you said because I was thinking about something else. I demand to know what you said."

The twins stopped their ministrations and glanced to him, both raising curious eyebrows. "I said you'll be leaving tomorrow evening." George replied.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're... setting me free?"

"You were never really kidnapped anyway." Fred said with a shrug. "If things got out of hand, or if we thought any real harm might come on you, we would have let you go before."

"Besides." George added with a sly grin. "You're kind of amusing to have around."

Draco was confused. What the hell had gotten into them? Wasn't he kidnapped? "What did you mean by amusing?" He asked, clearly affronted.

"I mean it's funny to watch you be all snobby when there's nobody around to impress." George clarified.

"I am not-"

"Oh please. You just 'demanded' to know what I had said earlier. You could have simply asked and I would have told you." George told him, sending off another weird metal thing. When it hit, some garland sprung up on their floo mantle.

"What was that?" Draco asked, curious about the sudden appearance.

"An invention of my own." Fred supplied. "When we throw the darts from the muggle game, 'darts', at this picture of Voldemort, depending on where it hits, a Christmas decoration is spelled to its appropriate spot." He tilted his head, urging Draco to come further inside so he might see the picture, and sent a dart flying. It hit his left eye and a star came on to the Christmas tree.

"The only rule is that it must hit a part of his face, and the dart must be thrown from at least 10 feet away, as dictated by that line." George informed him, sending a dart of his own flying. It hit Voldemort's forehead and tinsel sprouted on the tree.

"Come give it a try." Fred insisted, holding out a few darts for Draco.

The blond made his way over to them and took one of the darts, staring at the picture of Voldemort with a bit of trepidation. He chewed on his bottom lip while he thought a moment, then shook his head and handed the dart back. "I can't..."

The twins shared a curious look with one another. "Why not?" George asked.

Draco looked at him and kept his mouth shut. "Nevermind... I'm going to sleep." He told them, snatching his blanket from the couch and heading back towards the bathroom.

George tilted his head to the side and followed him. "Why do you look like you're going to sleep in the tub?" He asked as Draco lined said tub with the blanket.

"Because you're busy in the living room." Draco replied, defeated.

Something was definitely going on with him and he wanted to know what. George snatched the blanket back and drug a protesting Draco out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He threw the young blond on to the bed then tossed the blanket over him as well. "You're not sleeping in the tub."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Draco asked, confused beyond measure.

George shrugged. "Like you said, we're busy in the living room. We'll probably be there all night, so don't worry about it."

Draco looked as if he might ruffle his feathers were he a bird. "I wasn't worried about you." He said, pulling the blanket up and rolling over to his side.

George shook his head and walked from the room, shutting the door behind him. He and Fred discussed the blond and wondered what was going on with him, but agreed not to try and probe his mind. Instead, they decided to simply finish putting up the decorations and have a few firewhiskeys later. They hadn't had any alcohol in a while, and since Christmas was coming up and they wouldn't be able to at the burrow, they decided to have a bit of fun before they went home for the holidays.

-x-

Draco groaned at being woken up. He wasn't sure when he had went to bed, but it was definitely before nightfall, and judging by the darkness around him, it was night now. What had woken him up?

A loud snoring from beside him clued him in. "What the hell?" He demanded, raising up and feeling around. There was a mop of messy hair on either side of him and both appeared to have been asleep before he opened his big mouth.

"Mmmf. Go t'sleep blondy." The one on the left said. The one on the right shot out his hand, which landed on Draco's face, and brought the young man back down to the bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked, slightly muffled from the hand on his face, which he promptly moved away.

The one on the left raised his head. "Trying to sleep. Now you can either shut up and go back to sleep-"

The one on the right continued where he left off. "- or head back to the living room and sleep on the couch."

The one on the right added another clause. "Or make it worth our while if you're gonna keep us awake."

"George, stop it." Fred – apparently – said. "For all you know he might not even like blokes."

"Yeah well, I'm just saying, if he's gonna be in our bed and not sleep, then the least he could do is what people normally do when they're in bed and not sleeping." George muttered.

Fred rolled his eyes, not that anyone could see it. "Don't make me make you sleep on the couch." George grumbled something and rolled over, leaving Fred to shake his head. "Look over him, he tends to get rather blunt and impolite when he's had a few drinks." He whispered to Draco.

"He is gay." George said with a yawn. He was clearly waking up more-so than he had before.

Draco clammed up and held the blanket he was under – at least they weren't all sharing that – and hoped this nightmare would end soon... Perhaps one of them would kill him out of mercy.

"You couldn't know that." Fred said, reaching across Draco to give a light smack to George's arm.

"I heard him tell the mirror." George said, capturing Fred's hand and bringing it to his mouth, giving one of Fred's fingers and tantalizing lick. The darkness covered his actions so our dear Draco couldn't see what had happened.

"Could you please not talk about me like I'm not here until I'm actually not here?" Draco asked, pulling the blanket above his head.

"Eheh... Sorry." George said.

"We don't normally share our bed with anyone-"

"-so we're not used to having to watch our mouths." George released Fred's hand.

"That's f- wait... You heard me talking to the mirror?" Draco shot up. "What all did you hear? Tell me now!"

"Just that you were gay and if your father finds out we were able to kidnap you, you'll be disowned." George replied.

Draco calmed down immensely. He had thought that he was talking about being kidnapped being the reason he would be disowned! Thank Merlin... He let his head hit the pillow and briefly wondered why he wasn't trying to come up with an escape plan for when they fell back asleep and why everything was going so weirdly. "A-are you gay?" He asked curiously, unsure of what prompted him to open his big mouth.

"Yes." They both replied simultaneously.

"So that's why you're not yelling at me..." Draco mused.

Fred sighed and propped his head up. "No, we're not yelling at you because we're fine with it. We were fine with gay people before we even knew we were gay."

"It's kind of hard not to be fine with gay people when your older brother is gay." George added.

"Which on-"

"Charlie." They both answered.

"Oh..." Draco replied.

"Why is your father going to disown you if he found out we kidnapped you?" Fred asked. "It's not like you were at fault, we found an opening and exploited it."

"That's not- nevermind." Draco said, his head popping back under the covers.

George sighed as well and ripped the blanket off of the young man then cast a small lumos. "Come on, out with it."

"You can't do this to me!" Draco said angrily. "I am not obligated to tell you anything."

"You're here until we say you leave." George said, trying to use the bad cop tactic. "And if we choose it, we won't let you leave until you give us the information we want."

Draco looked at them and burst into laughter. "You think- ha! Oh my god... Ha! You think this is a _bad _place to be forced to stay in?" He looked like he might have lost his marbles by the unsettling gleam in his eye. "You've obviously never kidnapped someone before, have you?" He asked, grinning like mad. "I've been in worse situations than this. Do you have any idea what it's like to be the son of a very rich, very powerful death eater? If you think you're the first to have kidnapped me, you're delusional." His amusement quickly shifted to something else.

Fred and George glanced to one another, unsure of what can of worms they had just opened.

"Compared to the last place that tried to hold me for ransom, this place is heaven! You let me sleep, you let me eat, you haven't tied me to anything, you let me walk around, you haven't raped me, you let me talk to customers, you haven't crucio'd me, you haven't invaded my mind for information, you haven't even threatened me with anything aside from not letting me leave!" Draco shouted. "So forgive me if I don't take your demands of my _personal _information seriously. You don't scare me half as much as the thought of my father when he finds out I've let _Weasleys_ kidnap me does. You're a minor annoyance, nothing more!"

The twins looked past the insults to them and their family, focusing instead on what Draco had inadvertently told them. _I've been kidnapped before... I've been raped... I've been crucio'd... Even after all of that, my father scares me... _George's eyebrows went oblique and he looked to Fred, whose face was doing the same.

"You wanna know what I'm worried about? Fine, I'll tell you. I'm worried because when I get home, father is going to get Snape to use Legilimency on me as he always does when I don't come home when I'm supposed to, and he's going to find out I let you kidnap me, he's going to find out I think you damn _Weasleys _are hot, he's going to find out that I would quite frankly rather be here than home even if it means testing your damn pranks because at least then I wouldn't have to worry about the fucking Dark Lord and the things that are going to happen to me when he gets me initiated!" Draco said with a snarl on his face. "I'm worried because father signed me up for initiation in the Dark Lord's ranks, and it's supposed to happen sometime over the Christmas holidays, and I don't know why I'm telling you all this, but damn it I just need someone to fucking understand!" He clenched the sheet beneath him in his fists and berated himself mentally for admitting all of that to these... these...

Fred and George seemed to be thinking the same thing, as they both tackled him, sending him backward, and basically wrapped themselves around him. "Okay." Fred said.

"What the hell are you doing? OKAY WHAT?" Draco demanded.

The twins raised their heads, each kissing one of Draco's cheeks. "We're sorry." They said.

Draco came to the conclusion that he was simply dreaming, as none of this would ever happen. He would never tell anyone everything he just had, the twins would never crawl into bed with him, so he must be dreaming. Draco closed his eyes and sighed, going to sleep, muttering that this was all a dream and he'd wake up from it tomorrow.

-x-

"That was one hell of a dream." Draco muttered, getting up from the bed the following morning. He rubbed his head some and noted the distinct lack of twins which further went to prove his point. He sighed and got up, walking out into the sitting room. He stared in confusion as one of the twins sat there muttering something that sounded Latin, and the other sprayed him with a water bottle with nozzle attached. "What's he doing?"

The one spraying turned his head around, not breaking the steady 1-2-3-spray pattern he had going on. "He's strengthening our wards."

"Why?"

"To keep people out of course." He said. "We reopen our doors tomorrow until the 23rd, and in that time if someone comes looking for you, we'll be able to hide you up here."

"What?" Draco asked, even more confused than he was before. "Why would I stay here?"

"You don't... want to?" He asked, breaking the spray pattern.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I dunno, I guess it was when you said you'd rather stay here than go back home." The twin said, turning back to his brother and picking the pace back up.

"I... that wasn't a dream?"

"Not unless we all had it." He replied.

"Which one are you?" Draco asked. He was getting tired of being unable to tell them apart.

"I'm George." He answered. "If you listen closely, my voice is a little bit lower than Fred's, and I'm more blunt while he's more socially correct."

Now that Draco thought about it... he was right. "Oh..."

"Look, we're strengthening the wards whether you stay or not, it needed to be done anyway. We're going to be helping some people in the final battle that have been injured."

"You're not going to fight?"

George shook his head. "Luna said she had a premonition that if we fought, Fred would die. Because of that, Harry is making us stay here and run a shelter."

"Luna as in Loony Luna?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yeah. Her premonitions have never been wrong before though, and she's had a few."

Draco shook his head and sat down near the two. "So... have you two put a charm on me or something? Why aren't I fighting tooth and nail to get out?"

"We have a calming charm up over the entire building." George admitted. "If we didn't, we would get in a lot more trouble than we do, so it's not for you, it's for us."

"So that's why I'm not acting like myself."

"Nope, afraid that's all you. Like I said, it's for us, only me and him are keyed into it so we're the only ones it affects."

Draco frowned. "Then why am I so..."

"Maybe 'cause you think we're hot." George said with a wry grin. He sprayed Fred again.

Draco's cheeks tinged and he chose to ignore the comment. "Why are you spraying him?"

"To keep him hydrated. He got the charm he's using to strengthen the wards from Charlie, who got it from some guy in Romania. Charlie said we had to spray him to keep him hydrated, or else the charm would backfire and drain the liquid from his body. Considering that blood is liquid, I'd rather not lose my twin because of that."

"Oh." Draco muttered. He was silent for a good few minutes until he couldn't stand it anymore. "So... I'm allowed to leave tonight, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." George answered.

"What time, precisely?"

"Seven pm."

"What time is it now?"

"Almost nine thirty am."

Draco frowned. That was almost 10 hours he had to just do... nothing. He opted for watching the two for the next little while. "So how long is he going to be chanting?"

"About three more hours." George replied, his stomach growling.

Draco snatched the spray bottle. "Go make us some breakfast." He ordered, keeping up the same pace that George had used.

George hid his smile and went off to the kitchen. He knew what Draco was doing, the little prat was being nice the only way he knew how... by ordering George to do something he didn't know how to do and taking over doing the thing he could do.

"And no spaghetti this time!"

-x-

Seven finally rolled around and Draco made as little of a scene as possible with his leaving. He quietly slipped out while Fred and George were choreographing one of their little speeches they liked to give to their customers. It kind of surprised Draco to learn that the twins had to practice speaking at the same time with the same speed and everything, but he supposed it was to be expected, they were different people after all.

The blond made his way through Diagon Alley and in to Knockturn Alley, where he stopped by his least favorite place to be – Borgin and Burkes. He made his way into the grimy shop and sneered at the artifacts that his father had dropped off the last time they were there.

"And how can I help you, young Master Malfoy?" Mr. Borgin asked with a creepy smile on his face.

"I need something that will keep my godfather out of my memories." He said simply.

Borgin's eyebrows raised. "I'm afraid I don't have anything that powerful. Your godfather is an extraordinarily powerful legilimens."

"Then make something." The young man ordered.

"You misunderstand me – I am unable to surpass his ability." Borgin said with a slight bow. "Believe me, I've tried." He muttered.

Draco scoffed. "It figures. Fine, give me a pensive, some vials, and a shrouding cloth."

"Now that I can do." Borgin said, his creepy grin returning. While he was rummaging the shelves, he became curious. "What kind of memories are we keeping from Mr. Snape today?"

"None of your business." Draco snapped.

"Hmm... It would behoove you to be kinder to those serving you when daddy dearest isn't around young Master." Borgin warned him.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I have you know I've already been kidnapped once this weekend, if you're thinking of doing anything, know that I have been missing for 2 days, and by tomorrow morning, Father will undoubtedly send some of his friends after me. If they find out I came here alone, have you any idea what they would _do_ to you?" He threatened right back.

Borgin made a low noise that sounded like something between a growl and sigh. "Of course, young Master Malfoy." He said, going to another set of shelves. He wrinkled his nose. "It appears that there are no pensives in stock at the moment."

"Just my luck. Fine, good day Mr. Borgin." Draco said with a dismissing wave of his hand, then went out of the store.

Just as he was leaving, he bumped in to the one person he had least wanted to see. Snape. Snape was standing just outside of the store, looking off towards another shop. He reached out his hand and grabbed Draco's. "Won't your father be thrilled to know you're safe." He spat.

Draco gulped. He saw the telling blond hair of his father as it came out of the shop, and when Lucius saw that Snape had Draco, the group quickly made their way to Moribund's, the local inn. Lucius rented out a room for an hour – something you could only do on Knockturn Alley – and pulled the other two inside. "You know what to do Severus."

Snape nodded and pressed his wand to Draco's forehead, going over the memories of the boy since he'd last seen him Friday. Draco was helpless to fight off his godfather's intrusion, so he just sat there, doing the only thing he could; waiting and fearing the beating that was sure to ensue.

When Snape was done he gave Draco a curious look. "It appears young Draco was kidnapped."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Oh? By who?" He had gotten to the point that he wouldn't take Draco's word for these accounts, and knew Severus wouldn't lie to him.

Draco gulped lightly and closed his eyes, waiting for it. "I'm unsure." Snape answered. "They never took off their masks." Draco inhaled deeply and looked up at the man with wide eyes. "He escaped them though."

"What did they want him for?" Lucius asked.

"Ransom." Severus replied, ignoring the confused look Draco was giving him. "They didn't talk much around the boy."

"Ah, probably for the best." Lucius said with a smirk. "Well done escaping them before I had to send for help. You'll be fit to join the Dark Lord's ranks sooner than you might think."

"Indeed." Severus replied, sending a glance down towards Draco. "Lucius, I've a favor to ask."

"Oh? What is it?"

"Actually, it's a demand. I'm calling you on your life debt."

Lucius' face contorted into something angry. "I knew this day would come. What do you want?"

Severus shook his head. "Nothing too horrible. I need you to go to Hogwarts and distract Minerva while I go set up the Dark Lord's personal potions bag. Phase 1 is beginning soon, and we need to be prepared."

"What about Draco?" Lucius asked. He thought Severus using a life-debt for something he would have gladly done was a bit overboard, but leave it to the strange Potions Master to ensure it would get done. Ah well, at least this meant he wouldn't have to put his life in danger later for Severus.

"I will drop him off at home on my way." Severus promised.

Lucius nodded, hugged his son, and went off to do as he was ordered. Draco wanted to ask so many questions, he was far beyond confused. Severus grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him out of Knockturn Alley and on to Diagon Alley. He cast a silencing charm around them. "You idiot boy." He grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, affronted.

"Had you simply informed me at an earlier date you didn't wish to join within the Dark Lord's ranks, I would have planned to pull you out much sooner." He snapped, tugging along the even more confused boy.

"What? Why?"

"You wouldn't understand." Severus muttered.

"Try me!" Draco challenged.

"Fine, you want to know the nasty details, so be it. I'm a spy for the Order of the Phoenix and my main concern is to stop the Dark Lord before he destroys the whole of the wizarding world. I have been under the assumption that you wished nothing more than to follow in your idiot father's footsteps so I've told him nothing but the truth of what I've seen in your mind." They approached the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes shop and he stormed inside and into a back room, motioning for the Weasley twins to follow him. He undid the silencing charm as they curiously followed him inside. "Now, bear in mind boy, I have done far worse things than your mind could imagine to ensure that little brats like you could live in a peaceful world. You should have pushed a memory to the forefront of your mind that showed you didn't want to be within his ranks the last time I probed it!"

"But how was I supposed to know you did all of that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe my tutoring _Potter_ all of last year should have given you a hint." Severus snarled. "Now, you are going to stay here where the wards are enough to hide your magical signature. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco's mind was reeling and he was beyond confused. He knew what was happening, he just couldn't understand why. So he asked. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you are my godson and your father is going to die at the final battle." Snape said seriously. "If you even think of showing up, for either side, I will Avada you myself. Understand?"

"Y-yes Sir." Draco said. He was starting to become slightly afraid of the man.

Severus released him and turned to the twins. "Do not let him out of the shop until someone from the order comes and informs you the battle is over. I've had to take a precautionary measure to ensure he arrived here, send word to Potter and Minerva that Lucius is on his way to Hogwarts and phase 1 is beginning." He took his cue to billow out of the shop.

Draco ran after Fred who was running upstairs and to the floo. George went to the front door to change the sign, declaring the business closed for the next week. Fred poked his head into the fire. "Phase 1 has begun. I repeat, phase 1 has begun. Send your weakest to the Hogs Head, your strongest to Grimmuald Place, and your injured here. Contact Lupin." He ordered.

"On it Mr. Weasley." McGonagall's voice rang out.

Fred extinguished the flame and called out for Grimmuald Place. "HARRY!" He yelled.

"What?" Harry's voice called.

"Phase 1 has begun. The strongest who are staying at Hogwarts for the Holidays are heading your way. Remus is being contacted as we speak."

As the two talked more in what was apparently a code, George came up beside Draco. "What's going on?" The blond asked.

"It's our plan. Snape was to set things in motion the day after Christmas, but getting you somewhere safe seemed to be more important than waiting until we had the proper spells in place." George replied. "He's going down the list of people to contact. He's got three, and those three have three, and so on and so forth. It gets the word out faster and hopefully gets everyone where they need to be. Since you're not among the injured, you're going to be helping to heal them."

Draco's eyes widened. "I didn't sign up for this, I don't even know how to heal someone!" He protested.

"You'll learn along with Luna, Neville, and Zabini." George informed him.

"Blaise is a part of this too?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah. He was one of the first to sign on for it." George told him.

Fred finished up his calling and dumped the entire pot of floo powder into the hearth to keep the flame open for those coming through. It was easier to take in large amounts of people that way. "George, go get the extra powder. Draco, go down to the backroom and start bringing up cots. We've only got 10 minutes before there's a war on our hands, and we have to work fast because the injured will be coming in by the chariot-load."

Surprisingly, Draco did as he was told. That was one thing about himself that always amazed the blond, in situations where his life was at stake he pretty much did whatever was ordered of him no matter who ordered it. On the fourth trip back up, he saw Fred and George sharing a kiss and his cheeks tinged red again. _We don't have time for this! _His mind yelled frantically. What he didn't expect was for the two to pull him in and kiss each of his cheeks as well, causing him to blush even more and drop the cots he was carrying. "Let's hope they don't attack the shop before we can get the shields up." Fred said.

George nodded. "Go and work on that, I'll send Remus by when he comes over for reinforcement."

Draco severely wanted to ask for an in depth explanation, but they already had someone coming through the fireplace. It was Madame Pomfrey. "Send them in!" She called before her head had even came through the fire. Immediately a body was levitated through and into the Weasleys' flat. "There were only two staying in the infirmary over the break, we shouldn't be getting any more for at least another twenty minutes." She said, taking control of the levitating bodies who appeared to be under a sleeping charm. She placed them on two of the cots and took a second to look around, stopping when she saw the blond. "What's he doing here?" She asked, more curious than anything.

"Snape ordered him here. He's going to help us with healing the injured, but he's at the same level as the others." Fred said, pulling out a wand and tossing it to Draco. "Forgot to give this back to you earlier – sorry about that."

This was really happening... a war was literally on the verge of started, Draco was on the side of the light, and was about to start helping people... How did his life get so tangled so quickly?

Remus Lupin came through the floo suddenly, tumbling out. "Come on Fred, let's- Malfoy?"

"Snape sent him." George told him.

"Ah, right." Remus said, getting back to what he was saying. "Let's work on the reinforcements."

Draco blinked. Neither of them had questioned his loyalty, demanded he leave, or anything he would have expected them to do. "Why don't they-"

"Because Snape ordered you here." George told him before he could finish the sentence. He was busy putting pillows on the cots. "Go to the cupboard in the kitchen and get some blankets, we're going to need them. Everyone in the Order trusts Snape and his judgment, and if he says you're on the light side, then by Merlin you're on the light side and they had better not say or do a damn thing about it."

Draco was amazed at just how quickly time went by while he was working, and even more surprised at how quickly the injured to start showing up. Fred and Remus weren't done until nearly an hour later, and Remus went off to join in the battle. Draco was working alongside Luna, Neville, and Blaise, something he never thought would happen in a million years. He was in charge of wrapping people's bandages, as that was something he was semi-good at thanks to his father's lessons with rope.

He was starting to get a bit worried when the 20th person came in, and he had an all out fit when the first one died. It was some girl he barely remembered; Bones he thought her name was. He had went over to her cot to work on bandages and when he lifted her arm, noted that he didn't feel a pulse. That was something Poppy had told him to do, feel for the pulse before he worked on someone.

He dropped her hand, gasped, and leaned in, listening for breath. Nothing... "She's dead..." He whispered to himself. For some reason it hadn't occurred to him that in a _war _people _died_. "Oh my god she's dead!" He repeated, his hands shaking, not really knowing what to do.

"What's taking you do long?" Fred demanded.

"She's dead!" Draco repeated.

"Well, pull the blanket over her face and cart her down into the shop." Fred responded, sounding as emotionally involved as a quill.

"What?" Draco asked, his breathing going frantically out of pace.

Fred looked over to see what was wrong and sighed. Draco felt arms go around him and he looked up and backwards into Fred's face. "Draco, this is a war. People are going to die, people we know, people we love. It's inevitable. What you need to do right now is focus on making sure those who are alive stay that way, and remember that you can mourn the losses after the battle is over." He told the young man.

Draco's shaking didn't stop, it simply increased. How was he supposed to be expected to just push aside the fact that people were _dying_? He felt a hand on his face and looked up at George. "Here, this is a calming draught, and if you want I've got a potion that'll keep you emotionless for about an hour. Luna and Neville have already taken one of those and you see how they're doing." He said, glancing over to the two.

Draco just nodded. Fred carted off the Bones girl's body while George went to get the second potion and Draco downed the first one. This was turning out to be one hell of a Christmas holiday.

-x-

It was quiet... uncomfortably quiet. It was going on 6 in the morning and there had been no new injured or dead for the last 2 hours. Nymphadora Tonks had been sent to the Weasleys to help out with the healing, and had suffered a hysterical break down when Remus' dead body had been brought in. Luna was off in a corner, singing to one of the injured girls who appeared to be just a first year. Neville was talking plants with Madame Sprout, who was among the injured.

The number of dead had reach 32, a significantly larger portion than Draco had ever seen in his life. Among those killed that he knew were Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, and Creevey, granted he only knew the last one because of the young boy's obsession with Potter. Draco's 6th round of potions was just wearing off.

A head popped into the fireplace, calling for Fred and George. "All of the Malfoys and Lesteranges are presumed dead. We've found all of their bodies except for Draco Malfoy's."

"Draco's over there." Fred told the man.

"Right... then I suppose he's the new heir to the Malfoy and Lestrange estates since everyone else is dead." The man said.

How could he just come out and say something like that? Besides, what he said wasn't true. "I don't get a knut of either estate." He said.

"Why?" George asked curiously.

"Because Father refused to put me as his heir until I joined the ranks of the Dark Lord, and since that never happened, I'm not written down anywhere. The Lestranges estate goes to the Black estate, not me." He informed them. Oh god, he felt like he could cry. Not because of the lack of money, but because of the abundance of bodies.

"Ah..." The man said. "Well, we can't find Voldemort or Harry. We have found Snape's body though, we'll send him over."

Draco looked to the fire. "Severus? Is he alright?" He asked.

"I don't know." Fred replied, pointing his wand towards the foot that was coming through the flames.

Draco held his breath as the stoic man's body was placed on a cot. Poppy bustled over to look over him, not saying a word. "Is he... is he dead?" Draco asked.

"No I'm not you foolish boy." Snape said, then groaned.

Draco couldn't hold it in anymore. He ran off into the bathroom, pushing aside the medical potions they were storing in there and locked the door behind him. He sat in the tub and wrapped his arms around his legs and promptly started to cry.

George followed and huffed when he saw the door was locked. "Fred, come open this." He said.

Fred got up and went over, opening the door with an alohamora. They both went over to Draco. "What's wrong?" Fred asked.

"Aren't you happy that Snape's alive?" George asked.

"Yes." Draco replied, his body shaking. At least this time the shaking wasn't from fear. "I wasn't prepared for this..." He admitted. "I wasn't... I didn't... father said this day would come, but I just figured it would be a long time away, another year at least. I never thought of him or mother dying, I just assumed they would come back home no matter the result of the war... But Severus is alive... he's my only real family l-" He hiccuped. "-left alive."

Four arms wrapped around him again. He was beginning to get used to the twins' affection and attempts at comfort. Fred was at a loss of what to say. Everything he thought would just come out wrong. If he reminded Draco that his father would no longer try to initiate him, he would just remind him that the man was dead.

"WE'VE FOUND VOLDEMORT'S BODY!" A voice shouted from the living room. "HE'S DEAD!" Cheers erupted throughout and several popping noises were heard. "Hold your horses, there is bad news." The person said. "There were several places that were obliterated. The whole of Spinners End, the Malfoy Manor, the Lestrange Manor, the Zabini Manor, the Parkinson Estate, the whole of Privet Drive, the Granger Household, and about half of Diagon Alley. You lot were lucky, you were on the end that didn't get destroyed. The only survivors from those areas are who is here, and Mr. Granger, as he was out of the house at the time. Hogwarts was hit as well and it will take some time to repair, but all of those who aren't on the list of the dead have made it out alright. You've got an owl coming with two lists, the dead, and the missing. Guys, Harry's on the Missing list, so keep your eyes peeled."

Draco held himself tighter and took in a ragged breath. He wasn't ready to do this, but he supposed it needed doing. "I need to go and see if there's anything left in my vaults or if father took it all out before this happened."

"Why don't we do that later?" Fred suggested. "Right now I think you just need to stay home and let the shock die down. Alright?"

Draco trembled a little, unknowing if it was in anger or sadness. "I don't have a home... didn't you hear him? It was destroyed."

"Yes you do." George said.

"Right here." Fred offered.

Draco sniffled and looked up at the two. "You can't mean that..."

"We do." They answered at the same time. They leaned in and gave a shared kiss planted right on Draco's lips, and the blond wondered briefly if they had to practice that one as well.

-x-

"You don't approve of it... do you?" Draco asked Severus about two weeks later on Christmas Eve.

"Quite frankly, no I don't." The man replied, laying on a bed in the infirmary at Hogwarts. Draco's head dropped and he felt stupid for even thinking that the man would approve of him being gay. "I would rather see you with anyone but those Weasley twins. Even Potter." He said with a sneer.

"Wait.. what?" Draco asked. Severus wasn't angry with him for not wanting to settle down with a witch and start a family?

"Those twins are trouble. They play pranks on everyone, they don't know when to draw the line, and it's down right creepy the way they synchronize." Snape replied, crossing his arms. He winced in pain and quickly uncrossed them – that had been a mistake. "Even Potter doesn't get into as much mischief as those two do."

Draco covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a laugh. Severus wasn't angry with him for being gay, or even for the fact that he had agreed to start a relationship with two brothers at the same time with all parties involved with one another... He was angry with him for choosing pranksters!

Severus eyed the young man. "Word has gotten around that you used me as a threat to someone."

Draco looked confused. "I don't remember doing that."

"I believe what was said was that you had been in an argument with Mr. Borgin over the things your father had sold to him, and you had informed him that he should, and I quote, 'Just wait until my godfather hears about this!'."

Draco's cheeks tinged a bit. "Oh, that... yeah. Sorry?"

"You're about as sorry as I was when I gave Longbottom his first T." Severus said with a scoff. "Next time, you might want to wait until I'm out of the infirmary before you go using me to scare people."

"No offense-" Fred said, popping his head in.

"-but ever since you've been outed as a spy-" George added.

"-you've been a lot less scary than before." Fred finished.

Severus glared at the two. "Get out of here before I call for that bumbling oaf Hagrid, borrow Fluffy, and sick it after you." He threatened.

The twins eeped and ran off. "You're still scary!" George said as they popped out of the door.

Severus settled back into his bed with a smug smirk. Draco just covered his mouth and laughed again.

The blond went home that night feeling a little bit better than when he had went out, and a whole lot better than the day after the battle. Yeah, losing every blood relative he had did still hurt a lot, and sometimes he would talk to a small portrait of his mother, but Severus was there for him if he needed it, and the twins had been more than supportive. He had even spoken with Potter on the odd occasion when he came to be the face of one of the lines the twins were producing.

When he got home, he found Fred in the shop attending to a customer, and George stocking the shelves. The shop-goers still hadn't gotten used to seeing Draco there, and every now and then one would proclaim to rescue the twins. Of course, those who dared to pull their wands on Draco often got rather large boxed pranks thrown at their head.

Fred and George were surprised in that when asked nicely, Draco was willing to test their pranks as long as they could say with certainty it wouldn't hurt him. The twins saved quite a bit of money with not having to buy off some random bum to be their test subject.

Draco watched as the woman Fred had been talking to paid for her items then left, and he went up behind the counter, sliding in next to Fred. "I think I'm ready." He said.

Fred glanced down curiously. "Ready for what?" He was answered with a hand sliding up his thigh and a smirk from the blond. "Oh... OH! GEORGE!" He called out.

"WHAT?" George yelled back

"Close up shop it's a code 24!" Fred said, charming the register to count out what money they had made.

"Code 24?" George said to himself with a tilt of his head. He couldn't quite remember wha- "Oh... OH! Aye aye captain!" He yelled, zapping the products to sort themselves out.

Draco found himself being hoisted up by Fred at the arms and George at the legs as he was mercilessly carried in to the flat. "W-who's going to be the bottom?" He asked with a little bit of trepidation.

"I am." Fred informed him. "George was the bottom last time."

"Then I'll be the next time." George said with a nod.

"Then it's your turn." They said together with an obvious glee in their voice. They all but dropped him on to the bed and one went to rummaging around in the bedside drawer while the other started to undress. Draco's attention was immediately taken away when George, the one that was rummaging, started nipping on Draco's ear. A very naked Fred straddled the young man and started taking off his shirt while George went for the pants.

Draco wasn't sure what to expect, but judging from the times he had heard them at night, he hoped it was going to be as good as it sounded. By the time his shirt was off, Draco noticed Fred was impaling himself on his fingers. "What are you doing?"

"Stretching it so it won't hurt." Fred replied. While Draco may have technically had sex before, it had never been his own choice, and he wasn't familiar with the concept of no pain. Tonight, he had a lot to learn.

He felt himself having some lube applied to his groin and the sensation of George's hand doing that alone was enough to bring him to full hardness. He didn't know what to expect when Fred positioned himself just right to be entered, but the feeling of the two working together to achieve that end... well, that made him groan in appreciation. "Fuck!" He said as Fred wiggled his way down.

"Happy Christmas." Fred and George said with matching grins.

-x Epilogue – Christmas 2006 x-

The three had been together for a few years now, and they had their share of good times and bad. The most notable of the good being when the shop started getting an influx of customers thanks to a few well placed words from Harry, and the bad when the twins had been disowned by a disgusted Molly. Arthur, however, still claimed his sons, and promised he would try to talk sense into Molly.

George had just come back into the shop carrying an odd looking box and an even bigger, odder looking box. "What do you have there?" Fred asked curiously.

"A Christmas present from Hermione." He said, holding up the boxes. "This one's a muggle 'DVD' player, and this one's a muggle DVD."

"What does it do?" Draco asked, eying the contraption.

"You put the little round thing in this slidey thing here, and hook it up to the tv, and it plays a show, just like on the tv, but we can control it and make it stop and go when we want." George explained.

"Okay, what show are we watching?" Fred asked, glancing to the clock. It was just now 'time to close shop'.

George shrugged. "I dunno. Hermione said it was like someone had drawn a cartoon of us and that we had to see it."

Draco peered at the box and read off the title. "'Ouran High School Host Club'... It sounds silly."

"If they're cartoons of us, it is silly." Fred said seriously.

"She even said the blond guy was kind of like Draco in a way, just not as much as the twins." George added, heading up the stairs. "Oh, and she said to imagine that the Haru-something character was Harry. Said it would be funny."

Draco raised an eyebrow as George fiddled with the boxes, hooking up cables and finally managing to turn it on. They sat there and started the 'dvd' thingy, all not knowing what to expect.

The next Monday, after having watched the entire 26 episodes, Fred and George had a new game to play, Draco had a new speech prepared for Hermione for comparing him to such an idiot, and Harry just couldn't understand why all three of them couldn't look at him without bursting into laughter when he came over to pose for the face of one of their new lines. Of course, Harry was also extremely confused when Fred and George started urging Draco to do something, and the blond finally agreed. Harry was significantly creeped out when Draco got down on bended knee, took a customer's hand, and said, "Welcome guest, to Diagon Alley's Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes." with a straight face, then proceeded kiss her hand.

When the woman started blushing and stammering, not running away or smacking Draco, the twins widened their eyes. "I can't believe that crap works." Fred said.

"I can't believe we didn't think to do something like this sooner!" George added.

"What did you two do to Draco?" Harry asked.

"Nothing Haru- I mean, Harry." Fred said with a snicker. George burst into laughter again. "Hey, I have an idea! Let's play-"

George's eyes sparkled and he joined up with Fred. "-the 'Which One is George' game!"

Harry tilted his head to the side and pointed directly to George. "That one."

"Spoilsport." The twins said together.

_**Fini**_


End file.
